


Bird Song and Scum

by trouble2381



Category: Original Work
Genre: Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: A newbie criminal enter a life of crime with a group of bird themed individuals





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lone Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lone+Wolf).



> This is a work based on an idea from a friend so I hope who ever reads this enjoys and said friend does as well.

"You can't tell me it's not a good idea," 

"No I can't, but it's not going to happen,"

"And why not! It lines up perfectly with what they've done with the series so far,"

"True but I don't think that's what they're going for,"

"You don't know that,"

"No. No I don't. But I do know Hollywood and they don't really go for things like that,"

"You two do realize you've been hot miccing this entire time right?" Came a third voice over the radio. The car suddenly filled with alarmed screams at the sudden voice. 

"Shit. Raven we're sorry," Said driver suddenly embarrassed as spouting her movie theories to not just her passenger but also the entire crew. 

"It's fine Finch," Said Raven calmly "Besides, I agree with you on some of those points. Crane you gotta remember that Hollywood is under a lot of pressure to diversify now making a lead character gay would give them a lot of good publicity,"

"Hah," Finch all but spat at Crane, making sure to turn their microphone off first.

"But I do have to say that it was really unprofessional. Especially when I've got the new kid beside me,"

In Ravens car the "new kid" looked down nervously at his new mask. It was shaped like a bird and coloured a jet black with feathers stuck on as well to really help with the bird motif. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Raven leaned back into his seat, finger lifting from the mic's broadcast button. His face was hidden behind a mask of his own. It was similarly black but his eye lenses were coloured a deep scarlet.

"You'll have to put that on eventually kid," He said, not turning in his direction. His attention seemingly glued to the highway before them, waiting for the mark. 

"I know. It's just... I don't know how to word it," he replied, his voice trailing off as he trying to find the correct words.

"You feel as though when you put it on you won't be able to take it off."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess,"

"I know that feeling. Though not from personal experience. The other members of the crew most of them felt the same. Look," He said turning his head and lifting the mask up exposing his dark skinned face. It looked kinder than the mask but the new kid assumed that was the point. "It comes off easy enough," He smiled and lowered it back down, adjusting the straps at the back as he did.

Taking a deep breath as he turned back the mask in his hands he raised it up to his face and put his on. The first thing he noticed was how comfortable it was, sure a part jabbed him here and there but given that it hadn't been fitted for his he was surprised. The second thing was how well he found he could see. 

"There we go. Just like your name now. Welcome to the team, Crow."

Crow, as he had been christened, nodded his acknowledgement before reaching down and pulling up a laptop that has been sitting at his feet. He opened it up and, once it was fully loaded, prepared to infiltrate the IP address of their target.

"Shouldn't be long now," Spoke Raven, now holding the microphone to his mouth. "Remember, the target is an armoured van transporting a piece of equipment that shouldn't be too missed but will provide us with a decent amount of funds at the end. If we're lucky there should be a small police presence,"

"You mean unlucky," Came a new voice, gruff and female.

"Calm it now Vulture. The last thing we need is the police on our backs," Raven said calmly. "When we do aquire what we're here for lose what ever tail you might have gain and meet back at base."

"You mean the Nest," Came Finch's voice.

"We are not calling it that," Said Crane, in a tone that suggested that this hadn't been the first time this had been suggested. If they argued longer about it Crow didn't here it as they must have learned from they're past experience with being accidentally live.

Crow suppressed a small giggle hidden more by his mask. He let out a small breath before his screen suddenly lit up. 

"Raven," he said, pointing at the screen. Raven must have known what he meant as a second later he heard Raven speak again.

"Target it in wireless range," In front of them the road lit up with flashing red and blue as the small police escort drove past them followed by the target and and then two more small police vehicles. "Visual on target. Moving to pursue," Raven put the mic down and slowly started to pull the car out onto the highway a couple of Kilometres behind the convoy. Squinting, Crow could see another car pull out in front of the van. He prepared himself for what he knew was about to come next. "Now!" Raven shouted down the radio.

A few moments later a large armoured truck barreled down the hill and slammed into the vans side, instantly flipping it over. The police around them instantly slammed their breaks, one of them colliding with the side of the attacking truck.

Crow quickly suppressed the alarms on his laptop, cutting off their radio connections as well as their silent alarms. He nodded at Raven who nodded back, leaving the car while pulling out his assault rifle from it's holster beside the door. As much as Crow tried to focus on the laptop his attention kept being stolen by the loud sound of gunfire outside. He looked up to see cops taking cover behind their doors as Raven fired shots into them. 

He could also see Vulture, wearing the appropriate mask, prying open the doors into the back of the van which had landed on it's side. Behind the carnage he saw the other two police vehicles being pinned down by fire from two other masked assailants that Crow knew was Finch and Crane. He quickly stroked a few more keys on his keyboard, grabbing a few things as he watched Vulture leave the van carrying a large electrical looking device.

Crows attention was grabbed by the sight of a large man wearing a bird mask running in his direction, he tried not to laugh at the absurdity that he was witness to. Raven threw open his door, threw his gun in the back seat and slammed the car into reverse and turning them around in one smooth motion. As he sped away Crow glanced behind them to see the armoured truck following close behind before it turned into a slip road that Crow hadn't noticed.

"We still silent?" Raven asked, his head turning to look in the mirrors.

"Yeah. I still have connec- never mind. We still have a couple of minutes before they can call out."

"Good, standard procedure is to blow out the tires so we should be long gone before they even know to start looking for us. Hiring you might have been the best idea I've had,"

"I could have told you that," Said Crow jokingly. In more of an experimental way. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heared Raven chuckle.

"You can relax. I ain't gonna throw out for a coupe of jokes. I can here the stress in your voice. Just think. We pissed them off today. Be glad about that."

And Crow did. He thought about how good that felt as he looked out over the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The road back to base was smooth and nothing even seemed like it was following them. That however didn’t mean that Raven was any less careful. Crow noticed that he seemed to take every back road possible, even some of the alleys that Crow was convinced they wouldn’t fit through until he was proved wrong halfway through them.

They made a couple of stops along the way.  
The first was to a group of homeless folks underneath a bridge on the rivers canal. While their Raven left the car, taking the laptop with him. He walked over to one of the flaming barrels and dumped the electronic item in. The man, who was currently warming his hands, gave Raven an incredulous look before he passed the homeless man something that brightened his mood. As Raven walked back to the car the man ran back to the rest of his group waving something in his hand and yelling.  
As Raven opened the door to let himself in the words became clearer but Crow could still only catch fragments about money.

“What did you give him?” He asked.

  
“A few hundred bills. Helps keep them quiet and a little happier when I throw out an expensive but of tech away in front of them,” Raven explained as he begun to pull away. They drove down the canal some more reminding Crow of the chase scene in Terminator 2, he leaned back imagining he was driving down here on a motorcycle, pretending he knew how to drive one. His fantasy was cut when they pulled up outside of a coffee shop, Crow hadn't even realized that they'd left the slipway. “I won't be long,” Said Raven, leaving the car and walking calmly in. 

  
Crow was left to fidget with his hands, the adrenaline of what they'd just done now leaving his system leaving him with a sense of paranoia. Sooner than he expected Raven returned, carrying a cup holder with six cups. He placed them on the driver’s seat before walking around the car, disappearing from view at the front and back. When he got back in Crow lifted the holder, placing it on his lap, for Raven to sit down, throwing something into the backseat that Crow didn’t quite catch the sight of.

  
“Magnetic plates,” Raven said, starting the car “Hides the license plate,” He explained, he must have noticed the confused look on Crows face. “Helps when the getaway car is the same as the heist one. We do still get rid of them after a few jobs however. How are you doing?”

  
“Uh... Fine, I guess,” Crow said, nearly tripping over his words.

  
“First job jitters that's all. After a couple of them they start to calm a little.”

  
“When do they stop?”

  
“They don't. I still get a little jittery before a big heist,”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah, there’s no point lying to you if you’re planning to start this full time. You've gotta know the good and the bad,” Raven explained calmly, in a way that Crow could feel had been rehearsed. Which made sense since this was the man who’s recruited the rest of the team.

  
“Where do we start with the good?”

  
“The post heist celebration, of course,”

  
It didn’t take them long to get back to base. Base being a top floor apartment in the highest block in the city, accessed through an underground garage. Crow couldn’t help but be impressed. It all very high class despite what he had been led to believe the first few times he'd met with Raven. Usually in dark dingy bars or cafés had somehow hadn't been shut by the CDC. The underground garage was spacious and private and currently occupied only by a large truck with improvised armour and a car similar to theirs only with a couple more bullet holes in the back. 

  
“Any other town that would be suspicious,” Said Raven, pointing at said bullet holes. A smile on his face. “Come on,” He added, leaving the car and motioning for Crow to follow. Crow let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and left the vehicle, holding the cups from the coffee shop that was now Crow thought about it much nicer than the one's Raven used to take him too.  
Once outside of the car Crow could hear the sounds of tinkering coming from the van. He followed Raven over to it. On the other side they saw the large, muscular form of, who Crow assumed was, Vulture with the engine cover off and doing something to it. She stopped when she noticed them stand to her side. She rose to her full height and wiped her hands with a rag she had resting on the side of the car. 

  
“Hey Vulture,” Said Raven drawing out the 'hey' a little. “Not satisfied?”

  
“The van should have flipped onto it's back, not its side. I can fix that just might take a few adjustments,” She explained in a voice that surprised Crow. Honestly, he half expected a gruffer Russian accent maybe but instead it was calmer and less gruff than she sounded over the radio.

  
“Okay then. Anyway, may I introduce our new member, Crow,” Raven said, stepping to the side and gesturing toward Crow with his arm fully extended. Vulture looked the new member up and down before taking a few steps towards him.

  
“So, you're the one who stopped the alarms then. Good work. I can see why Raven picked you out,” She extended her arms out, as if to shake his hand, but froze when she saw that Crow was carrying a large tray of coffee. As if to salvage the moment she quickly changed her tack and grabbed on did the cups. The one that Crow noticed had the letter 'V' written on the top of it. 

  
“We'll leave you to your work. Remember to come up at least once and celebrate. Otherwise Finch'll probably bring the party down here,” Teased Raven, moving towards the nearby elevator. Vulture subtlety tensed at his last sentence.

  
“You don't have to threaten me,” she said before turning back to the still exposed engine. Crow lightly jogged over to catch up with Raven who was already pressing the button to call the elevator down.

  
“That’s Vulture. Our main mechanic and powerhouse. Gets her name due to her insistence on scavenging all she can during our bigger heists,” Raven and Crow stepped into the elevator when it arrived, Raven hitting a button marked floor 49.

  
Crow looked down at the cups in his arms to notice that they all had a letter on them. There was R, F, C, O and N. He remembered that Vultures said V and put it together that each cup is for each team member but who were O and N and was C for him or Crane.   
“The rest of the team are already here. No doubt Finch'll be bouncing off the walls waiting to meet you, she’s... Excitable like that,” Raven explained, Crow couldn’t help but notice that Raven was now holding a gold coloured coin and was twirling it between his fingers. “You noticed Huh,” Crow looked up to see Raven staring down at him with a soft smile on his face. “It’s nerves. I always get a little nervous when introducing a new teammate.”

  
A few moments later the doors pinged open exposing a large luscious looking apartment. Not that he got long to look at it as his vision was soon obscured by the sight of a woman with pulled back brown hair jumping in front of them.

  
“Raven!” She exclaimed, in a familiar voice that Crow recognised as Finch. “You’re back!” Her eyes quickly darted over to look in Crows direction. Before he could squeak out a greeting she instantly cooed and grabbed one of the cups from Crows tray. The one marked 'F'. She then vanished from the elevator frame, followed soon by Raven and then Crow once his shock had worn off. He quickly saw Finch sitting down next to a man with bronze skin.

  
He watched Raven sit done on an arm chair and Crow finally made to walk over to the group. When he arrived, Raven went a little wide eyed and stood up sharply. “Everyone. This is Crow, our new team member,”

  
“Oh, a new- ugh I mean. A crow? Cool,” Finch was interrupted by the man elbowing her in the stomach before she corrected her question. Not that Crow was calm enough to notice.

  
“Welcome Crow,” Said the man with a subtle Mexican twang in his accent, standing up and extending his hand. “I’m- oh,” he cut himself off when he saw the tray in Crows hand “I’ll take that,” he said taking it and placing it on the table. “Let’s try that again,” He reached out again, this time Crow was able to do the same. “I’m Crane, this here's Finch,” He said gesturing toward the woman on the couch, happily drinking from her cup. Crane then sat back down and grabbed the cup marked with a 'C'.

  
“Sit,” Said Raven gesturing to another couch that was vacant before sitting back down in his armchair, grabbing the cup marked 'R' as he did. Crow simply nodded and sat down.  
“Do uh... do I have one?” He asked, pointing at the tray. Now with only the cups marked ‘N’ and ‘O’

  
“Oh, yeah,” Said Raven, as though Crow’s confusion hadn’t crossed his mind. He leaned over and picked up the cup with the ‘N’ penned on top. “’N’. For ‘New’” He added with a smile as he passed it over.

  
“Makes sense,” Crow took the cup from Raven and took a sip. He didn’t know what to expect but he wasn’t expecting “Hot Chocolate?”

  
“Hell yeah!” Exclaimed Finch, gulping down the rest of her drink before slamming the paper cup down as hard as she could, looking a little disappointed when it didn’t make as loud a noise as she seemed to hope.

  
“We’ve found that it helps the nerves after a big job but it eventually just became a post job ritual,” Said Crane, sipping his own. Crow nodded in understanding before resting his eyes on the remaining cup.

  
“So, who’s ‘O’?” 

  
“That would be our overwatch guy, Owl,” Said Finch, matter of factly.

  
“Someone say my name?” Came a voice from behind Crow, he slowly turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Owl, as he was able to guess, was currently shirtless and, for the lack of a better phrase, ripped as fuck. His hair was currently sticking to his forehead and he had a towel around his neck. “Hey,” He said, off handily when he noticed Crow.

  
“Yes Owl. This is Crow, our new member,” Raven introduced Crow while he was currently staring at the bare chest in front of him like he’d never seen a bare chest before.  
“Oh, you’re Crow now. Good to meet you,” Owl then, like everyone on the team extended his arm for Crow to shake.

  
“Uh, yeah you too,” Replied Crow taking the hand. 

  
“Well I’m gonna get back to it. Faster I can strip this thing the faster we can get paid,” He said before walking away into one of the rooms.

  
“Don’t mind him he’s like that with everyone,” Crane Explained

  
“Though usually with more clothes on,” Added Finch after. 

  
“So, have I now met the whole crew?” Asked Crow, stopping himself from looking back.

  
“No. No there are still a couple others but they won’t be here tonight,” Raven said, looking into the distance. “You’ll meet them eventually though don't worry. I imagine we'll need Sparrow for our next mission,”

  
“Sparrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed. If you did then please leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
